The Signs
by MidnightRoulette
Summary: It wasn't just about sex anymore. There was something more. Roy/Jade.


Title: The Signs

Characters: Cheshire, Red Arrow, and mention of Lady Shiva

Pairing: Cheshire/Red Arrow

Word Count: 754

Rating: High T. Mentions of sexual situations.

Author's Note: Because I wrote such a depressing Roy/Jade fic last time, I figured I should try my hand at something happy. Kind of short and sweet since I don't generally write happy fics. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>The Signs<p>

* * *

><p>Jade should have seen the signs.<p>

As she disembarked from the bed, and pulled on _his_ shirt—because why the hell not?—and her underwear, she couldn't help but think about how stupid she'd been.

She should've seen the signs and realized what was happening.

The small, Asian woman sighed and flopped back into the large array of pillows in Roy Harper's bed.

_Roy Harper. _Better known as Red Arrow. A hero. Someone she should _not_ be involved with. Someone whose bed she most _certainly _should not be laying in right now.

She could hear the sounds of him moving around in the kitchen through the closed bedroom door. Who would've guessed that the stupid hero knew how to cook?

She pulled the covers up over her chest and settled in a bit deeper. The previous night had been _odd_ to say the least.

Up until the previous night, their relationship had just been purely about sex. It was a way for both of them to blow off steam and while they most certainly _could've_ found other partners, they both enjoyed the forbidden nature of their affair.

Not to mention, the sex was great. Jade had taken many lovers over the past few years, but even she would admit that Roy Harper knew _things_. Ways to send shivers down her spine, ways to make her knees quake. It was _perfectly _delicious.

But last night…

Last night had thrown Jade for a loop.

She hadn't even planned on meeting up with him that night. She had been assigned to steal something from the Star City Museum of Modern Art—busywork the Shadows had given her—and she'd encountered unexpected resistance in the form of Lady Shiva.

To say that Shiva and Jade had a rocky past was an understatement. When Shiva had been working with the Shadows she—

Well. It was complicated.

They had fought over the same piece—Shiva wanted to sell it to an independent buyer which definitely was _not _what the Shadows wanted. The two had fought and Jade had come out worse for the wear. Nothing too serious, but she had been ashamed of herself. To put it simply, Jade had gotten her ass handed to her.

_Again._

And then Roy had shown up, in all of his sleeve-less glory. Shiva had made off with the art and Jade was left bruised and beaten, sulking at the museum. And then on top of it, Red Arrow had shown up.

Jade had prepared herself for the ridicule, his superior smirk. His, "_You? I thought _you_ were _unbeatable?"

But it had never come. He had walked over, picked her up from the floor and taken her back to his apartment, without a single smart ass comment.

And later, when they'd made love, he hadn't been _urgent_ or _possessive_ like he normally was. It wasn't a fight for dominance. He hadn't left any scratches or bite marks.

He'd been gentle and sweet. Caressing and kissing all of her scars and bruises. He'd taken it slow and made sure that both of them were enjoying themselves. It wasn't just a mindless quickie for the sake of fucking.

It—_he—_had been different. And not in a bad way.

"Don't think so hard. You might hurt yourself."

His deep voice accompanied the squeak of the opening door. She looked up, shivering a bit as she took in his shirtless appearance.

_God_ she loved that body. The arms, the broad chest, the muscular legs—

"You can stop gawking," he said cockily, coming down to sit in front of her on the bed.

"I'll ignore that," she pulled her legs up under her to make room for him and was surprised as he set down a tray with an entire breakfast spread next to her.

"Breakfast in bed?" she raised an eyebrow. "I should come here more often."

Roy grinned at her, before climbing onto his knees towards her. Slowly he crawled over to her and slid his body over hers, wrapping one arm behind her tiny waist and placing the other just below her breast.

"Yes, you should," he agreed, planting a slow kiss on her lips. Jade shivered as his fingers danced along the edge of her breast. "You don't always have to leave you know."

"Maybe I'll stay awhile then," she murmured, reaching her hand up to cup his neck.

Jade nearly swore. Even she couldn't deny what was happening to the both of them.

It was definitely _not_ just about sex anymore.


End file.
